"Sugarbowl" of Illusions
One of the hundreds of fake Sugar Bowls. This one appears in the role-play and acts as on of the influences for Sabrina. Out of the Sugar Bowls, this one specifies in making illusions (eg: dreams, foresights, etc.). Origins Creation This "Sugar Bowl" was created when a powerful mage wanted to have powers like the goddess of illusions, Mystrino . The mage spent most of his life worshipping Destructus, but eventually gained a powerful artifact that let him see anybody in the multiverse, and communicate with them. When he did this with all the gods. He found that he truly hated Destructus, but simply worshipped him his whole life because he'd been raised to. His patron god became Mystrino, for he admired her powers more than any other god. One night, he had a dream of Mystrino giving him something and telling him to create a "Sugar Bowl" so that he would have almost the same powers as her. He woke up and found the mirror by his bedside. He quickly got out of bed and took a ordinary bowl full of sugar, carved the Symbols of Foresight (just made that up) onto it and started to give it power. It took him 10 years to permanently give the bowl its powers. But the mage found that it could not keep its energy by itself for long, and needs a soul of a strong being to support the bowl. At the time, nobody that he knew had a strong soul and mind except his daughter, Stephanie. He didn't want to rip his daughter's soul out of her body to power the "Sugar Bowl", but ended up doing it anyways because, after talking to Stephanie, she agreed and with no regret. He ripped the soul out in the least painful way possible and permanently sealed it close. Then he began the ritual to fuse the "Sugar Bowl" and the mirror together. The ritual was a success. He was proud of his creation and thanked Mystrino helping him. He burned his daughter's body and scattered it in a river leading to the ocean so that her body may flow to wherever it wants freely. How it was lost After that sad episode, the mage went on with his life and became a potion teacher for a school of magic （hint, hint...), but was one of the most hated teachers there (hint, hint...), hated by 3 of the 4 houses at the school (hint, hint...), but he practiced creating complex illusions during spare times to cheer himself up and remind himself of Stephanie. The mage died of a poisonous snake bite （hint, hint...) 20 years into his career, and the "Sugar bowl" was stolen from his office shortly after. Uses This "Sugar Bowl", as its name suggests, allows the user to cast powerful illusion spell. Some of the spells are listed below: Dispel illusion Disguise Self False Vision Illusory Wall Greater Invisibility Ghost Sound Mass Invisibility Mirror Image Project Image Conceal Blur Etc.